veritastvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
WARNING: THIS PAGE IS UNDERGOING MAJOR CHANGES! "You can't hide from the truth" - Tagline Season One of Veritas consists of 10 episodes. The series takes place from September to December 2012. Overview Journalist Joanne Dupré is shot down in front of new 51 Division detective, Eion Monroe after he arrives in Kelton. Eion becomes emotionally attached to the crime and after the CBI take over the case from Detective Lavinia Haward, Eion begins his own off-book investigation with his new partner, Nathan Haward, but their efforts get in the way of the CBI case and the city's two law enforcement agencies clash. Monroe and Haward join the CBI team to find Dupré's killer which puts the integrity of a colleague in question as more about Dupré's activities come to light and learn that her death is part of a bigger picture involving the CBI's past from 3 years ago. Now the consequences of the bureau's failings put the city in jeopardy as one woman has a personal vendetta against the CBI and one agent in particular, Elizabeth Vega. Elizabeth's past decisions haunt her as not only her and her agents, but everyone's families are put in danger of being Vivian Cooper's next target. Season Plotlines *The return of Vivian Cooper, who is seeking revenge upon the bureau and Elizabeth Vega for an incident in 2009. *The covert relationship between Scott Garrett and Ethan Lingard. *Scott's delicate relationship with his family, specifically his sister-in-law, Rebecca Paxton and his nephew Adam. *Eion adjusting to Canadian life in the city. *The search for a mole working for for Vivian within the bureau. *The development of Andrew's and Kate's long-time relationship. *The death of Alex Holland. *Uncovering what Joanne Dupré had discovered before she was killed. Characters (listed in by of number of appearances then order in which they appeared) Main Characters *Detective Eion Monroe (10/10) *Detective Nathan Haward (10/10) *Senior Special Agent Elizabeth Vega (9/10)* *Special Agent Ethan Lingard (9/10)* *Special Agent Scott Garrett (9/10)* *Detective Lavinia Haward (8/10) *Joanne Dupré (7/10)* *Vivian Cooper (7/10) *Senior/Special Agent Laura Dunn-Miller (6/10)* *Detective Evžen Měchura (6/10)* *Special Agent Alex Holland (4/10) Supporting Characters *Kate Williams (7/10) *Andrew Monroe (7/10) *Staff Sergeant Michael Frobes (7/10) *Adam Paxton (6/10) *Dr. Cosette Cross (6/10) *Supervising Agent Jonathan Deveraux (6/10) Recurring Characters *Celeste Steel (5/10) *Logan Schade (5/10) *Dr. Julian Keller (4/10)* *Pamela Carpenter (4/10) *Rebecca Paxton (4/10) *Alison Cooper (3/10)* *Luke Paxton (3/10) *Dr. Richard Hart (2/10) *Councilwoman Samantha Hunter (2/10) *Dr. Alyssa Lingard (2/10) *Fergus Vega (2/10) Minor Characters *Daniel Paxton (1/10) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (1/10) *Bletchley (1/10) *'' - this character has flashback appearances. Episode List Second Season In a second season, the story would continue. But now Elizabeth and her team will attempt to rebuild and focus on investigating the corruption allegations made against the city's leaders in the first season finale. The hunt for Vivian Cooper would continue and the second season would consist of 10 episodes. Themes *"No Light, No Light"'' by Florence + The Machine - Vivian Cooper's Theme / Main Theme Category:Seasons